


Nurses

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata are all nurses. Hinata is new and now there's a bet to see who can get with her first. Unfinished and unlikely to be finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurses

"So, did you guys see the new girl?" Ino asked, stepping into the small, white nurses lounge. A counter with cupboards and a microwave sat against one wall. Walking over to it she pulled herself up onto the counter. The motion caused the short white nurses skirt she wore slide up, revealing even more of the smooth pale skin of her thighs. Reaching up, she pulled her pony tail holder out. Smoothing her long blond hair back and retying it, she crossed her legs and leaned back against the wall.

Sakura followed her in, two paper cups in her hands and a plastic bag gripped between two fingers. Moving to stand beside her, Sakura handed Ino one of the cups of green tea and the package of mochi. Both items were vending machine staples.

Across the somewhat small nurses lounge, Temari slid a hand up the back of the thigh belonging to the girl perched on her lap. She pushed the white uniform skirt up and dragged her long, neatly painted nails over the tan skin stopping just shy of the red lacy garter belt. "Tenten has, says she's her little boy toy's cousin. She saw a pic of her, when she was over there the last time."

"Only a glimpse, though. He hid the picture when he caught me looking at it." The girl on her lap muttered, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Maybe he has a sister complex... well a cousin complex anyhow." Sakura suggested, not entirely sure that was the case even if it did explain it. She tucked a strand of her own pink hair behind one ear and eyed Temari and Tenten, before sighing and rolling her eyes. She really wished they wouldn't do that during lunch.

Ino leaned over and planted a light kiss on Sakura's forehead as a reward.

Temari's eyebrows raised noticeably and she grinned. "You could get him to fuck you while you eat her out! Oh Kami wouldn't that be hawt!" Her fingers slid along the curve of Tenten's ass, following the line fabric that made up both the garter belt and the thong. "You think he would be into that?" she asked, tilting her head and planting several light kisses on the dark-haired girl's neck.

"Mmmm..." Tenten hummed. "He's not my _boy toy_ and I doubt it. I think he's just--" She gripped the back of the chair and lifted herself up a very slight gasp escaped her before she continued. "--over protective."

"Over-protective sounds like kinky to me," Temari snarked, pushing the small amount of lacy fabric aside and dipping her fingers inside.

Moaning, Tenten pushed back against Temari's hand. "Shut up- about Nej," she panted, another moan slipping from her lips.

Ino rolled her eyes at the scene. "Could you two not do that here? _Honestly._ I'm trying to eat."

"So am I." Temari pulled her hand out and licked her fingers to emphasize the point. "We don't bitch when you and Sakura-chan go at it in exam room five." She trailed her tongue over one finger before sucking it into her mouth. 

"We don't exactly invite you to watch, you know," Sakura pointed out, wrinkling her nose and pushing the button on the microwave. The door popped open and she pulled out the bento container. Sitting it on the counter beside Ino, she opened it. "And, at least we don't screw on the table where everyone else has to eat."

"You don't lock the door. Clear invitation." Tenten grabbed the other girl's wrist and moved it back to her ass. "I didn't say to stop." Her voice was soft and breathy.

Temari lifted the edge of the skirt up to Tenten's waist giving the other Ino and Sakura a perfect view of Tenten's ass. Hooking her fingers over the top edge of the thong, she pulled it down over the fleshy cheeks. She grinned, raised her hand, and smacked it against one round cheek. 

Tenten sucked in a breath, her breath hitching, but she didn't protest the spanking.

Rubbing her hand over the mildly red skin, Temari smirked at the other two girls over Tenten's shoulder. She slid her hand back down and over the wet, pink lips of Tenten's pussy, pushing two fingers between the folds.

Despite their earlier protest, neither girl bothered to leave or look away, transfixed by the little show being put on.

Sakura's cheeks warmed and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ino shift her hips uncomfortably.

Tenten thrust her hips backwards, impaling herself a little more on the questing fingers.

Temari twisted her wrist, dipped her head and pointedly molested the tan neck. Nipping and licking her way up it to Tenten's ear.

"Nngh, Temari!" Tenten whined, tilting her head and leaning into the open mouthed kisses while quite obviously pushing back against the fingers teasing her. She squirmed and gasped. "Fuck!" She yelled the curse, panting heavily.

The wanton sound startled Sakura, and she finally averted her eyes from the display.

Ino cleared her throat. "Ahem," she growled, curtly. "As I was saying. You've seen her, she's fucking hot!" She set her empty cup down on the counter and brushed her long bangs back out of her eyes. "And, she's mine. So, keep your hands off. Got it?"

"You can't just claim her! Who even says she even wants you?" Sakura knew that she was all but glowering at her friend. It pissed her off though. They weren't _dating,_ so she refused to believe it was jealousy, but the idea that Ino intended _claim_ the new girl without even the girl in question getting a say got under her skin. Ino thought she could have anything she wanted and nobody else should deny her it. _That_ was why she was pissed. Certainly not jealousy.

Ino turned to look at her. "Especially you, billboard brow!"

"Yeah! Well you can't tell me what to do, Ino-pig!" She narrowed her eyes and leaned up on her toes, closer to Ino.

Ino glared back.

They stayed like that for a long moment, before almost simultaneously huffing out a breath and turning their backs to each other.

"You'd think as often as you two fuck, you'd have gotten some of that repressed sexual tension out by now," Temari laughed.

Sakura turned and glared at Temari. She bit down on the retort that she was not sexual repressed and most definitely not in any relation to Ino. They might have been friends in highschool and college, but now Ino was a stupid, selfish pig and aside from the occasional sex she didn't even like being around her.

Tenten shifted on Temari's lap and turned to look over her shoulder at Ino and Sakura. "Of course, we never said we were going to just let you guys just have her either." Tenten slid off the other's lap, straightened her outfit, and waltzed over to the the two women, who were now both glaring at her. "Why don't we just make a little bet," she said, raising an eyebrow and smiling sweetly. "Winner gets to demand whatever she wants of the losers for a week?"

The two turned to glare at each other again. "Deal!"

"I have to go check on my patients!" Sakura declared, still staring at Ino.

"Yeah, well, I have to check on mine!"

"Well, this is entertaining," Temari said, leaning back in her chair.

Tenten shook her head and shrugged. "So, where were we?" she asked, returning to her place on the blond's lap. She grinned when Temari's hand slid back around to cup her ass, again. "Oh yeah... I remember."

"Ugh!" Sakura turned and stormed towards the door.

"Get a fucking room!" Ino screamed, following Sakura.

"Got one now don't we?" Temari laughed.

Sakura turned and glared at Ino, not caring in the slightest about her two horny co-workers. "Stop following me!"

Ino scowled, turned, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not following you, Freak. I'm going to do my job. I wouldn't follow a ugly cow like you anywhere."

Clenching her fist, Sakura turned and stormed in the other direction. "Stupid Ino-pig," she growled under her breath. "I'll show her she can't just have anyone she wants!"


End file.
